


A Switch Of Positions If Not Of Roles

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a request: marius topping montparnasse with montparnasse domming from the bottom?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Switch Of Positions If Not Of Roles

The frank oddity of it all? Marius hasn’t even topped before: what a waste. What a tragedy. What an absolutely  _ridiculous_  misfortune of life. Montparnasse lets out a quiet but dramatic sigh as he ties Marius’ hands above his head, but Marius wriggles, looking up at Montparnasse with wide eyes. 

Marius’ cock is terribly big, and moreover it’s thick, and oh, such a waste, such a waste.

”Are you sure this will feel good?” Marius asks, desperately - and Montparnasse supposes  _that_ is sweet enough, that Marius is so unwilling for Montparnasse to feel any discomfort at all, despite being a little glutton for pain himself.

"For me, it will feel terribly good. For you, my little spotted turtledove, it will be  _ecstasy_.” Marius lets out a noise, freckles dimming with the flush of red blood to his cheeks, and Montparnasse grins, all teeth. 

He spreads his legs and puts his hands upon Marius’ chest, slowly,  _ever so slowly_ , lowers himself onto Marius’ cock. Marius lets out a choked mewl, and Montparnasse cannot help but chuckle as he begins to fuck himself on that beautiful, beautiful cock.

It spears him open, leaves him spread delightedly wide, and he can’t help but let out soft noises as he continues to thrust himself down, and Marius seems to be enjoying himself too: his eyes are tightly closed, his lips parted, and the noises he make don’t  _stop_  as he tries to buck his little hips up for more.

"If you come without my permission, Marius, I’ll slit your throat." And the threat has just the effect he liked, because Marius shudders, fucking up for more. So interesting, that a little creature so tentative at times should be so eager to be threatened with death.

Montparnasse takes his sweet time, enjoying the sweet thickness of Marius inside him as he speeds himself up, but then occasionally he slows himself again, and oh, how  _delectable_  this is.

Éponine had been so angry - not only had the little turtledove been enchanted firstly by a blonde lark of all creatures, disintered in Éponine, Montparnasse had turned his head again, away from young Euphrasie, in order to have him for himself. 

And oh, Montparnasse adores Éponine as a sister so much as he is fond of young Gavroche, but  _this_? Far too perfect to give up for Éponine’s wishes, especially when Marius didn’t like her in the role of a bed-mate anyway.

Montparnasse dips, bites hard at his lips as he kisses Marius’ sweet mouth, rough and hard and darling: how he  _adores_  the way Marius opens up for him and lets Montparnasse take him, how his tongue quivers and his lips part. 

Montparnasse is quick about chasing his orgasm, for as much as he wishes to enjoy Marius he is not a patient fellow, and he lets his hand move to his own cock, swiftly jacking its length. He comes and he makes his effort to aim: the evidence spatters across Marius’ freckled stomach and stains the skin there, and he delights in the ownership of Marius, that he can debase him in such a fashion.

"Come!" He orders, and Marius’ obedience to the imperative is immediate: Montparnasse can  _feel_  Marius pulse, for virtue of how thick his cock is. One tends to notice such things with a girth like that. Marius goes limp after orgasm, as he always does, and he looks up at Montparnasse with a devotion shining in his eyes.

And it truly  _is_  devotion, for now Montparnasse has captured Marius’ heart the man would do positively anything for him, and worships Montparnasse from head to toe. A good thing he’d taken Marius’ heart for himself - Marius is all sorts of wasted opportunity, but that devotion especially would be wasted on a pretty young thing like Cosette.

Montparnasse draws himself up, easing Marius out of him before settling once again on the other’s thighs, leaning up and untying the other’s wrists again. “Bath?” Marius asks, and Montparnasse chuckles, gently setting the rope aside.

"Very well. Come then."


End file.
